


The zero games

by MollsH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollsH/pseuds/MollsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunger games with the favourite book + film characters, and celebrates.</p>
<p>Each new chapter means a new perspective and a death...</p>
<p>P.S. all characters and the huger games belong to their respective authors, I own nothing if I did I would be rich :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: I really need famous book/movie characters and famous people to be in this thing so pleas comment any ideas. (p.s I don't own any of the characters in this they belong to a whole host of people.)

My hands sweat – a lot. I try to find Hermione, she is so smart, she will protect me. But I feel so sick that I can barely process thoughts. I try to take deep breaths, like I have been taught to, but it doesn't help calm me.

“Let the 76th hunger games begin.”

The voice announces. Oh god. I think. No no no no no. Come on Neville, concentrate on something, anything. I look down to my clothing. I am wearing a cotton, lilac top that stops just after my shoulders, a purple, fabric jacket and light brown trousers that only go down to the knee.

My head finally stops spinning enough that I can look at my surroundings. On one side there is a forest with odd short trees with purple leaves and dark brown trunks. The others side contains a huge hill with openings that remind me of mines. The world begins to twirl again so I look back down at the grass, which is a deep green.

I hear the buzzer and all hell breaks lose

After a few seconds of disorientation I spot Hermione at last and run towards her, my feet stumbling over each other. A slim boy with black hair begins to charge at me, sword in hand, so I run in the other direction. That's when I notice the girl, holding something that glistens slightly in the sunlight. She lifts she arm above her head and releases the object. It flys though the air growing closer towards me. I hear a large thump and the world goes black.


	2. Annabeth - part 1

The boy, Longbottem I think his name was, lies limp on the ground, the dagger lodged in his forhead. I run towards the blade, aware someone is on my heels, retrieve it and am about to shove it in my attackers stomach when I see that it is Percy , he knocks me to the ground a split second before a spear flys through were my head was.

"Thanks" I say after regaining my feet. He has managed to grab a large backpack and a sword, but blood runs down his left arm from the shoulder downwards.

We began to run towards the forest, in hope to find a pool of water in the lower ground. We manage to make it to the edge of the trees without being approached, but it isn't until we've travelled several miles that we slow to a walk and he takes my hand. This small gesture seems out of place, almost alien to this environment, but it calms me enough to think practically.

"In the original hunger games around 67% make it past the bloodbath" I say as calmly as possible. "And of the remaining 16 2 of them die before day two. So statistically we now we each have a 87.5% chance of surviving the night." he nods. I take a deep breath, knowing these facts doesn't help us in any way, but it makes me feel in control and it 100% easier for me to formulate a plan if I feel in control.

But Percy beats me to it "We need to find water," Percy states, "that way I can heal and we can drink". This sounds like as good a plan as any so I nod in consent.

"Can you sense any water?"

He sighs "it must be the force field that surround the arena, it's making it hard to think."

"It's probably less that and more the fact that wether we like it or not atleast one of us will be dead within the month." This sounds less depressing in my head. There is a long silence while be both try to think of something less painful to talk about.

The ground is spongey and coverd in a a dark green moss. The trees are unlike anything I've seen or read about. They are short and quite small but are so dense that only a few rays of light make it threw their purple leaves. This creates a cozy, mystical feel which was the last thing I expected to feel when I first steeped off my plate. I try to ensure that it isn't the reason that I am eliminated though, and keep my guard up.

I am about to attempted to end the silence by telling Percy about the time when a seagull chases me several miles across the beach when i hear the cannons..


	3. Annabeth - Part 2

Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
I count them in my head.  
Boom   
Boom  
Boom  
I listen for more but that's it. Seven dead. My only hope is that as many of the Careers died as possible, the cannons mean they are hunting and all we can do about it is get as far away as we can.

Percy is beginning to look pale and seen as we had come across no water for several hours now I decide that his arm needs treating the 'old fashioned' way.

I gage that as the cannons have only just fired there is enough distance between us and the Careers that we can afford to rest for a few minutes. I tell this to Percy and we lean against the trunk of a tree. He begins to examine the backpack. It has a zipper that opens to main part of the bag and two, empty, side pockets. He opens the main compartment.

"So, what did we win I?", I ask him

"Well, no water, no surprise there, bandages, bread, a blanket and a tin of soup." He replies, passing me each item in turn for me to inspect.

I nod approvingly, the rucksack could've just contained a spare change of cloths. 

I pick up the bandages, "Percy I need to look at your arm". He slowly takes off his jacket, wincing slightly when he pulls off the sleeves. When I see the wound I'm glad we stopped when we did, It isn't too deep but it had only just stopped bleeding and was weeping. If we had left it much longer it could have become infected

I do my best to clean the wound using a clean bit of my T-shirt and cover it with half of the bandages. Though out this neither of us say a word.

When I have finally finished Percy says "Come on we need to keep moving" I nod in consent and we head deeper into the woods..

                                                                                                                             -=+=-

After the sun set it became difficult to navigate though the trees, but neither of us wanted to light a fire, we didn't have matches anyway. After tripping for the hundredth time on a tree root I am about to ask Percy if he wants to set up camp for the night when I hear foot steps, very muffled and probably still quite far away but still footsteps. We don't have to talk to decide what to do next. He takes my hand and we run as fast as we can away from the sound

We have been sprinting for several minutes when I hear water, wonderful, gushing water. I look to Percy and smile. if we can make it to water our attackers will stand no chance. And with this thought I  trip over a tree root one final time and I go flying off the cliff..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short - but I update often :) .


End file.
